1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a printing material container containing a printing material and a board mounted on the printing material container, and relates in particular to an arrangement for a plurality of terminals disposed on these components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common practice to equip ink cartridges used in ink jet printers or other printing apparatus, with a device, for example, a memory for storing information relating to the ink. Also disposed on such ink cartridges is another device, for example, a high voltage circuit (e.g. a remaining ink level sensor using a piezoelectric element) applied to higher voltage than the driving voltage of the memory. In such cases, there are instances in which the ink cartridge and the printing apparatus are electrically connected through terminals. There is proposed a structure for preventing the information storage medium from shorting and becoming damaged due to a drop of liquid being deposited on the terminals connecting the printing apparatus with the storage medium furnished to the ink cartridge.
However, the technologies mentioned above do not contemplate an ink cartridge having equipped with a plurality of devices, for example, a memory and a high voltage circuit, with terminals for one device and the terminals for another device. With this kind of cartridge, there was a risk that shorting could occur between a terminal for the one device and the terminal for the another device. Such shorting caused the problem of possible damage to the ink cartridge or to the printing apparatus in which the ink cartridge is attached. This problem is not limited to ink cartridges, but is a problem common to receptacles containing other printing materials, for example, toner.